


Affordable

by TransparentColours



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Kinder Levi, M/M, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Probably going to be shit, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Sex Slave, Some JeanxMarco, Triggers, actually, ereri, thats a guarentee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentColours/pseuds/TransparentColours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Levi raids a rivaling gangs compound, he finds a boy beat up and gagged, unconscious. Levi and the rest of the Scout Regiment take him back to their base and find out that he was being sold as a sex slave. Levi feels nothing but sympathy and wants to take in this boy to care for him, Levi never thought he could care so much about a stranger that he just met, but he did. While Eren recovers, Levi learns that he can't afford to lose this boy, he means too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "That's a lot of blood!"

     “Ready to go Captain?” The voice came from behind Levi, he knew who it was. He was standing in his office, looking out the window that scaled to be almost the entire wall.  Levi turned around to face Jean, he wore that shit-eating grin that he almost always wore.

     “You shouldn’t be so eager Jean, we’re about to launch a raid on an area of the city that’s controlled by one of the most known, and most feared gangs around.” Levi pulled open one of the drawers of his desk that stood just in front of him and removed a slick black Beretta 92, his weapon of choice. Most of the members in his… Group, ran around with heavy machine guns and rifles. Levi didn’t like to be slowed down by such heavy guns, so he stuck with his pistol. Levi made sure the safety was on, and walked around his desk and then straight past Jean.

      “Because you know as well as I do this is going to be a walk in the park. Our intel says that because of an expected gang fight in the west side of town, that this compound should be nearly empty.” The two men strode down the corridor and then down the two flights of stairs into the lounge of the building. When the two entered, the five other members sat, idly chatting. It was a second before they noticed Levi enter but when they did they all stood, waiting to hear what he was going to say.

     Levi stood with his back straight facing the five in front of him, Marco, Armin, Mikasa, Sasha and Connie. Marco and Jean were his second in command.  Levi began, “Alright everyone, we’re going to be launching our attack on one of the Titans compounds tonight. I’m sure you all know, but I’ll give you all the speech anyway. They are easily one of the most, if not the most dangerous gang in this city. Our intel tells us that the compound should be almost empty due to a gang fight in the west side of town, but that doesn’t mean any of you can let your guard down, and don’t get cocky.” Levi paused to shoot a glare to Jean, who merely chuckled in response.

     “It's not a big compound, makeshift walls up around an old dusty warehouse. We’ll all arrive together and take out whatever guards are on the outside if there are any at all. Then we all scale the wall with the exception of Armin who will take position with his sniper on a building across the street, I doubt we’ll need him at all, but better to be safe than sorry. Once we’re inside, we take out any of the thugs that may be outside the warehouse. Marco, I want you, Sasha, and Connie to move around the back and look for a way in. Me, Mikasa, and Jean will make our way in through the front. Our goal tonight is just to clear the place out, try to thin the numbers of the Titans. Everyone nodded, Marco gave a “Yes Sir!” which made Jean break out in laughter, Marco just punched him in the shoulder and headed to his room to grab gear. Everyone else did the same.

When they all returned, Levi headed into the garage and started up one of their black trucks. He didn’t know what type or model it was he didn’t care. He looked past Jean who was sitting in the passenger seat to see Marco sitting in the driver's seat in the other. Marco gave the thumbs up and Levi clicked the remote to open up the garage door, the two trucks pulled out of the garage and made their way towards the northern side of town, where they would find the compound.

 

 

 

 

     Levi pulled into an alleyway about a five-minute walk away from the compound. Him, Jean, Armin and Mikasa piled out of the truck. Marco pulled in behind Levi’s truck and him, Sasha and Connie climbed out of that one. They all began to make their way down the road in the black of night, wearing the group's signature dark green cloak. It fell to about everyone’s ankle. Except Levi, his dragged along the sidewalk a little as he walked. He could hear Jean chuckling to himself and rolled his eyes. The group reached the compound, they ducked behind a tree to observe what they could from this angle. Didn’t seem to be any guards on the ground, but they had a few men on the walls sporting M-16s. Looked like there was only two on the wall, but they had no way of telling how many were inside until they got inside themselves. Levi tapped Armin’s shoulder and jerked his head towards the building across the street. It seemed to be an abandoned apartment building. Armin understood Levi’s gesture and crept across the road towards the building. Everyone looked to Levi, awaiting the nod that would begin their assault. Levi held up his hand, three fingers raised. Two. One.

“Go” Levi whispered quietly.

      Marco and his team ran to the wall, and then ran along it towards the back of the compound, their guns slung over their backs. Levi crept to the wall, looking up to see if he could spot the guards from here. He couldn’t. He through a rope up that landed over one of the posts of the wall, he pulled it to fasten it and then began to climb up, Jean and the others only a second behind him. When Levi stepped over and on to the wall, he was glad to see the guards hadn’t seen them. One guard was to just a few meters to his left. The other just a little farther away to the right. He pointed to the guard at the guard to the left and looked at Jean. Jean nodded, getting the message. Levi quickly but quietly ran towards the guard tot eh right while Jean ran towards the left. Levi quickly slit the guard's throat, his body dropped with a thud on the wall, he heard a similar sound before he could turn around and saw that Jean had done the same. They could have just shot them, but they would rather not draw attention to themselves.

     Levi peered over the edge of the wall into the compound, he couldn’t see anyone. He didn’t blame them; why would they be out in the cool air when they could be inside? Levi pulled out another rope from the small bag he had slung over his back, not visible under the cloak. Him and his team descended to the ground and ran to the warehouse, sliding up against the wall next to the door, side by side. Levi pivoted so that he was now standing in front of the door, he opened it just a crack to take a look inside. It was a large room, empty for the most part, minus a few boxes here and there. A metal catwalk hung above the room with a door at the back, it was open a crack, light pouring out of it. There was a window up on the catwalk, on the left side towards the back. Levi saw it open a crack and saw Marco climb onto the creaky metal. Marco looked towards the door, it was pretty dark in the room so it was easy to spot the beam of yellow light shining through the crack of the front door. Marco gave a little flick with his head towards the door, hoping whoever was looking through the door could see him. Levi did see him and he understood.

“Why is it so fucking cold out here?” Levi tensed, and quickly closed the door. He heard footprints coming from just around the corner of the warehouse. He looked to Jean and Mikasa, they pressed up against the building and waited for Levi’s orders. Levi edged to the corner of the warehouse wall, making a hand gesture for his comrades to move closer as well. The footsteps continued for a few seconds, getting louder.

“I know! It’s the middle of July, it should not be thi-“The thug was cut off by Levi, who had slit his throat as he walked by. The two that were with him were surprised, and before they could draw a blade or gun, Jean and Mikasa made quick work of them with their knives. Bodies falling limp. Levi let out a satisfied sigh, things were going well. He always liked to take jobs quietly, without being detected. He hated getting into gunfights, though he would do so if it came to it. Levi peaked back inside the warehouse while Mikasa and Jean took a quick look around to see if there was anyone else that was going to sneak up on them. Levi saw Marco standing with his hands on the rail of walkway, the door open wide behind him, light spilling into the warehouse below. Levi opened the door and took a step inside, Mikasa and Jean coming in a few seconds behind him. Levi made his way to the stairs that he noticed to his left and stepped up on the walkway. They made their way over to Marco, he had a strange look on his face.

“What’s wrong babe?” Jean looked at Marco, noticing the face he was making, as Levi had.

Marco pulled his lips together into a tight line. “There were only a few men in the room, five of ‘em. All drunk. I noticed they were kicking at something… At someone…” Marco put out his hand gesturing into the room. Levi leaned to the right so he could look inside and saw a man covered in blood and bruises, completely naked. Connie was in the process of removing a gag he had in his mouth. Levi’s lips parted a little in surprise at the sight.  He seemed to be unconscious, or even dead.

“He’s still breathing.” Sasha said removing her cloak to wrap around the boy’s small figure, he looked horrible. Besides the blood and bruises, it looked like he had been starved, his skin tight to his bones. But even in such a condition, Levi couldn’t help but notice how beautiful the boy was.

_What the fuck, shut up Levi._

Marco continued, “We moved in and took out the thugs no problem. And that’s pretty well where you came in.”

Sasha had finished wrapping the boy up, his feet stuck out the bottom and his head the top, his brown hair falling over his eyes. The boy looked like he was in so much pain, even while he was unconscious.

“Well, what are we going to do with him?” Jean asked, looking to Levi

Marco was the one to speak first. “I’m not leaving him here. He’s coming back with us.”

Jean let out an overdramatic gasp, “Marco! Speaking out of line like that! What if the Captain decides to punish you!?” Both Levi and Marco roll their eyes.

“I wasn’t going to leave him here either, Marco could you carry him out to my truck?” Levi was answered with a nod from Marco.

They five made their way out of the warehouse, opening the gate on the wall instead of climbing over it this time. They left all the bodies where they were, so when the other Titans returned to the compound they would be greeted by them. Marco led the boy across the back seat in Levi’s truck, as he was doing that Armin jogged up to the group.

“I’m assuming everything went okay? I was going to take a shot on those guys that were coming towards you Levi, but it would have alerted everyone in the compound. I knew you guys could handle them anyway.”

“Yeah everything went well, and thank you Armin. I know you would have taken the shot if we were in danger. We found a boy, he uhh… He Isn’t in good shape.”

Armin peered around Levi’s shoulder and gasped. “That’s a lot of blood, I’ll take a look at him when we get back. Hopefully, it isn’t anything too serious.”

Levi nodded. “Mikasa, Armin, you two are going to ride back with Marco.” They nodded and climbed into Marko’s truck. Marco closed the door, careful with the boy’s feet and made his way to the driver’s seat. Once Connie and Sasha were in, he backed out and headed towards the team’s home base. Levi and Jean climbed in to Levi’s truck and backed out, following the same road they took to get here. He looked in his rearview mirror to see the boy’s bloodied face. For all he knew, this boy was a criminal that the Titans were kicking the shit out for fun. But Levi didn’t think so.

 

A face like that could be nothing but good.


	2. Five Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I just wanted to thank you all so much! I was blown away by the likes and comments I got on the last chapter, it was amazing! Anway, this chapter is really cringy and in my opinion poorly written. But I can't think of any other way to write it! I don't know, anyway, I'll let you get started. Thank you again!

     Levi sat in his office chair, spinning a pen in his hand. The raid from the previous night had gone off without a hitch, not that he was expecting any less. He would never say it aloud in fear of Jean hearing him, but he was confident in last night’s raid. He was still careful though, he always was. Levi’s thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his office door.

     “Come in.”

    Jean opened the door, “Sir the boy just woke up, he’s freaking out a little. Marco is trying to talk to him but he isn’t listening.”

     Levi stood up with a sigh and made his way past Jean into the corridor, making his way to the stairs at the end of it.

     “How is he besides that? Armin said he was going to take a look at him last night, I ended up going to bed before he was done.” They made their way into the lounge and out into another hallway where all the bedrooms were located.

    “He has a minor sprain to his ankle, that’s pretty well it besides the cuts and what not.”

    “Lucky bastard, when I saw him yesterday I thought he was dead a first, and to only have a sprained ankle? That’s something.”

     They reached the end of the hallway as the door to one of the spare rooms opened and Marco emerged from it.

     “Any luck?” Jean asked his boyfriend.

     “Not at all.” Marco replied, a small frown coming to his face. “I asked for his name and stuff, and if he knew where he was. The only thing he said was ‘Why does it matter, and shouldn’t you already know that anyway?’ I tried talking with him for a few minutes longer, and I asked him what he meant, but I wasn’t getting anywhere.”

     Levi slowly opened the door to the room, he saw the boy sitting on the bed, his legs pulled to his chest and his head placed on his legs. He was clothed now, in what seemed to be a pair of Marco’s track pants and shirt. It was a bit small, but yet it still hung off his frame because of the assumed lack of food. Levi stepped into the room and carefully took a seat on a chair next to the bed, the boy flinching as he did so. Marco and Jean watched carefully, for the captain’s safety, and the boys.

     “Hey, uhh… Brat, what’s wrong?”

     Jean chuckled and Marco made a somewhat exasperated sigh and cupped his face with his hands. They knew their Captain wasn’t the best at talking to people, but they didn’t think it was this bad. But to their surprise, the boy lifted his head to look at Levi. That was farther then Marco had gotten.

     Levi was immediately taken aback when the boy up at him. He had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, an emerald green. Not even… He couldn’t describe them.

     The boy got up and shed his shirt, and then began to slide down the track pants.

     “WOAH! What are you doing?!” Levi sat with his eyebrows raised and mouth hung open

     Jean covered Marco’s eyes outside the door, so all Levi could see was Marco’s dropped jaw.

     The boy looked around at the three of them, his face showed no emotion. He looked broken

     The boy sat back down on the edge of the bed, hanging his head. “If that’s not what you want me to do, then what do you want?” The three sat for a moment, not really understanding what the boy meant. All eyes wide, and mouths ajar. “Look, kid. I don’t know who you are, or what you were doing there. But we found you beat up and naked on the floor of a gang’s hideout last night, you were gagged as well.”

     The boy’s eyes shot up to Levi, Levi finally being able to see emotion in the boy’s face.

     “You didn’t buy me? You’re not going to have your way with me?” It was now the boy whose jaw was open wide.

     Levi, Jean and Marco eyed him, sympathy full in their eyes. This boy had been sold as some kind of sex slave, had been moved around, being beating and abused by owners. Raped and tortured…

     “No kid, we didn’t buy you. You’re safe here.” Levi looked at the boy, who suddenly lunged at him to take him into a tight hug. He began to cry on Levi’s shoulder. Marco and Jean moved to take the boy off, they knew how much Levi hated being touched, especially hugs and such. But Levi held up a hand to stop them. He couldn’t imagine how much this kid has gone through, he wanted to comfort him. Levi awkwardly wrapped an arm around the boy's back, which only made the boy cry harder. By now, everyone had gathered outside the room, all watching as Levi held the sobbing boy. After a few minutes, the boy settled down and pulled back from the hug.

     “Sorry.” He said, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, he turned his head to look at the group of people outside the door, he turned red in embarrassment as he realized he was just sobbing into a man’s shoulder in front of all these people

     “Its fine kid, I can only imagine what you went through.”

     The boy looked around again, “So, where am I exactly?”

     Levi stood up, “How about we get you something to eat and we can discuss that in my office?”

     He nodded and stood, following Levi out of the room, passing the audience they had accumulated during their little scene. Levi quickly made a sandwich while the kid looked around the lounge. It had a high ceiling that lights hung down from, on one side of the room was a couch and loveseat that were separated by an end table. A coffee table sat in front of that and a TV sat on a stand a meter in front of that. On the other side of the room where they were, there was a kitchen. The Living room and kitchen being separated by a counter and barstools. The fridge and stove were against the back wall, the sink to the right of them. Levi picked up the sandwich he had just made and a glass of water and tilted his head back gesturing Eren to follow him. Levi carefully backed into the door leading to the stairwell opening it and holding it with his foot for Eren. They made their way up the staircase and down the corridor in silence, and they both stepped into Levi’s office.

     “Take a seat” Levi placed the plate and glass down on his desk, then walked around it to open the blinds, letting the brightness pour into the room. It was an overcast day, but still bright out. Levi took a seat in his office chair and rolled it into his desk, moving some papers aside as he did so. The boy sat down and immediately tore into the sandwich. Levi didn’t blame him, by the way he looked, he hadn’t eaten in a couple of days at least. And if he did, it hadn’t been much.

     Once he finished eating, Levi figured he would start.

     “So, what’s your name?”

     He placed the glass on the table, letting out a satisfied sigh. “Eren. Eren Yeager” 

    “Alright Eren, I’m just going to ask you some questions first. If they’re too hard for you to answer, just let me know.” Eren nodded.

     “How long were you being sold around like that. You were a… Umm… A Sex slave, weren’t you? Of sorts.”

     Eren’s face fell to the floor, “Yeah I was. What year is it?” Eren looked back up at Levi

     Levi winced ‘What year is it?’? That would imply he was being sold for years…. “It’s 2016”

    Eren sat for a moment, he appeared to be thinking. “Around five years.”

     Levi’s mouth unlatched again, his eyes falling to Eren’s. Five years? “I’m really sorry Eren… I can’t imagine…”

     “It's fine” Eren cut him off, eyes falling to the floor again.

     “How old are you Eren?” Levi looked the boy over, he seemed to be around seventeen-nineteen.

   “I’m twenty, I think. What month is it?”

     Levi winced again, Eren didn’t know what year it was, what month. He had been completely cut off from everything for five years. And went through nothing but hell the entire time. “It’s mid-July, the 18th I believe.”

   Eren smiled, “Yeah, that would make me twenty, my birthday is in March.”

     “One last question Eren, and I’ll start giving you some answers, I’m sure you’re feeling a lot right now and would like to get situated. Where are you from?”

     “To be honest, I can’t really remember.” Eren let out a nervous little chuckle, rubbing the back of his head. “Where are we now?”

     “Trost” Levi replied

     “Doesn’t sound familiar…”

     “Alright, that’s all I’ll ask you for now. Now I owe you some answers.” Levi paused, thinking to himself. “I’ll start with who we are. Me and all the people you saw downstairs are part of a group that we call the Scouts Regiment. We are a… ‘gang’ I guess you call it, that’s working towards the goal of wiping out the dangerous gangs that are across this city. The police still don’t really like us though despite our goal. They don’t like our way of dealing with things, so we also have to look out for them as well. We do have a man on the inside though, he helps us organize certain things if we think we’re going to need back up. Trost use to be a nice place, that you could walk down the street with your family and be happy, but not anymore. Gangs started showing up, and then more and more dangerous ones like the Titans. They’re a big group with hundreds of members and multiple bases and compounds across the city. That’s how this group was started, we’ve all lost something to the Titans. Someone.”

     “I’m sorry to hear that.” Eren was looking at Levi, his eyes staring into him.

     Levi let a small smile cross his lips. “The situation you just came from and you’re the one trying to comfort me? You’re something else brat.”

     Eren let out a small laugh, Levi loved the sound of it.

     “Now, I’m sure you have more questions, as do I, but for now I think we should figure out what you’re going to do. You’re more than welcome to stay here if that’s what you would like, until you’re fully healed and can get back on your own feet at _least_.”

     Eren nodded, “That would be nice, I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

      Levi made a sympathetic smile, “You don’t have a family?”

      Eren shook his head. “They were killed by some thugs, they stormed into our house and shot my parents right in front of me. Then they tied me up, through me in the back of a truck, and before I knew it I was being auctioned off to the highest bidder.”

     Levi didn’t really know to reply to that, didn’t know what to say. He just said what first came to mind. “Well Eren, you could be a part of our family if you want to. I’m sure everyone here would enjoy seeing a new face around here.” _Especially one so handsome._ Levi didn’t say that last part aloud, he only knew the boy for a couple minutes, an hour at the most. He couldn’t just say that to him, Levi couldn’t say something like that to anyone.

     Levi was taken from his thoughts by Eren’s voice, “I would like that, a lot.” Eren gave a bright smile that made Levi a little weak inside. God, he was going to fall for Eren, hard. Already had, just looking into those green eyes had Levi wrapped around his finger.

     “Well then, let’s go introduce you to the others. Properly.” Levi stood and made his way out of the office. Eren stood, a bright smile on his face. He prayed for years for a miracle and finally was given to him.

     It was better than he could have ever imagined. _He_  was better than he could have ever imagined.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Eren's going to be staying with them for a bit! Who knows, maybe he'll have a motive to stay permanently ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) And as you can all see now, I went for the kinder, more affectionate Levi. I always love having Levi be in denial about liking Eren but I felt like for this fic it would be better suited to have him head over heels for our little sunshine. Like last time, thank you to anyone who read this! It means so much to me, more than you could know. Have a great week and hopefully, I'll see some of you again on Saturday! Until then
> 
> (Again, sorry for any of the grammar errors and if you don't like the format. I'm working on it.)


	3. Done for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I hope everyone has been well! This chapter is really just filler and like the previous chapters its a bit short. Hopefully, in a few chapters, they'll start to get longer and we can actually start to get somewhere. It's just for now I want to build relationships. Anyway, you guys don't need to hear all that! Hope you don't hate it!

    Levi sat on one of the barstools in the kitchen watching everyone talk. He had just introduced everyone to Eren and they were all doing their best to make him feel welcome. Levi was blown away by how beautiful Eren was. Even over everyone’s loud talking and laughing, Levi could still hear Eren’s laugh perfectly. It was perfect.

     Levi didn’t know what to do. He had never been good with people, in general, especially people he just met. But Levi wanted to do nothing else but talk to Eren for hours, to run his hands through his soft hair, to-

_What the fuck Levi!? Stop it!_

     Levi shook his head and stood up, he needed to step away for a moment, clear his head of these thoughts. Levi stepped out and headed up to his office, leaving everyone back in the lounge. Levi let out a pleasant sigh, he enjoyed his silence. Levi sat down at his desk, seeing the little sticky note with Eren’s answers to the questions he had asked earlier. He had made sure that the boy didn’t see him taking them, he didn’t want to frighten him. Levi pulled out his cellphone from his pocket and dialed a number, putting the phone up to his ear.

     “Hello, Erwin speaking.”

     “Hey Erwin, it's Levi.”

     “Oh, hold on a second…” Levi heard a door open and close, assuming Erwin was moving to a more private location.

     “Alright, I’m alone. What do you need?”

     “During our raid on that compound last night that we had planned, we found a boy. He was tied up and gagged and was beaten pretty badly. He was unconscious when we found him. We brought him back with us and he woke up this morning. Me and him had a talk earlier, I asked him some questions and so I want you to see if there’s anything on him on your computers.”

     “Alright, hold on.” Levi heard Erwin walking again, and doors opening and closing. A grunt came through the phone.

     “Okay, I’m at my desk. What’s his name?”

     “Eren Yeager. He was taken from his home by some thugs about five years ago he tells me after his parents were killed. He was then put up auctioned off as a sex slave and has been sold and bought around since then.”

     Levi waited as he heard Erwin typing.

     “Anything else? Date of birth, place of birth, anything like that?”

     “He was born sometime in March he says, he’s twenty now. He can’t recall where he lived before being taken.” Levi heard the typing again and after a few seconds, it stopped.

     “Hmmm, there’s nothing here on him. No police reports, no medical reports, no anything. Do you think the information he gave you was false?”

     “No” Levi answered immediately. He didn’t know Eren for long at all, but from what he saw downstairs, him laughing and smiling with the others… It was so genuine. Plus, what did he have to gain in lying?

     “Well then, there doesn’t seem to be much I can do, if you find anything else out you can contact me again. Maybe we’ll have better luck then.”

     “Alright thank you, Erwin.”

     “Anytime.” The line clicked off, Levi slipped his phone back into his pocket. Levi had come to the conclusion that Eren wasn't from anywhere around here. Erwin worked for the police, he was their inside man. If the police didn’t have any records of him or his family name, odds are they weren’t from around here.

     A soft knock brought Levi back from his mind.

     “Yes, come in.”

     The door slowly opened and Levi saw those green eyes peek around the door

     “You’re not busy, are you? If you are, it’s nothing important.”

     “No, I just finished what I was doing,” Levi slipped the sticky note into his desk as Eren came stepped inside and took a seat in the chair across from Levi. “is there anything you wanted? Not that I’m bothered by your company, I just figured you came up here for a reason.”

     Eren shook his head. “Not really, it's just that I was starting to get a little uncomfortable downstairs. Not that I have anything against any of them, they’re all wonderful people. I’m just not used to making conversation. I felt a little awkward, so when I saw you sneak out I figured it would be an excuse to get away from them for a bit.”

     “Eren this is your home now too if you don’t want to talk to them or get uncomfortable, just let them know.  They’ll understand.”

     Eren nodded. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I’ll keep that in mind next time.”

     Levi wasn’t listening to him at this point, he was too captivated by his beautiful eyes, and his hair that fell down just above his eyes. It was all so perfect.

     “ _Levi_?”

     “Hmm?” Levi blinked. Shit, he had been caught staring. “Sorry, just thinking” Levi tried to play it off but he didn’t think Eren bought it because of the rose colour his cheeks were now.

     “So,” Levi changed the topic of conversation before it got too awkward, “you said that you didn’t have anything against anyone downstairs. Are you sure? Jean is a pretty big ass.”

     Eren chuckled. “Really, he seems pretty cute.”

     Levi’s eyes instantly lit up with rage. How could Eren look at Jean and think _cute_?! How could someone so perfect like someone so… NOT!?

     Eren began to laugh again, Levi’s eyes losing all traces of anger as that sound filled the room.

     “Just as I thought, you like me.” Eren’s face still held the tint of pink but he spoke with confidence, his face holding a bright smile.

     “W-what? Why would you think that?!” Levi stuttered, he felt his face burning. God, he never got like this around anyone before. He hated it but loved it at the same time.

     “Because when I said that Jean was cute, you looked like you were about to kill someone. Don’t worry, if you ask me he kind of looks like a horse.”

     Levi smirked, which was rare. He didn’t see it before but now that Eren said it, Jean did sort of look like a horse.

     “Do you see it too?” Eren laughed at the smirk on Levi’s face. Levi nodded.

     “So, you still haven’t denied liking me.” Eren’s smile grew larger which Levi didn’t think was possible.

     Levi tried to put on his usual cold face, but he only half succeeded. “I haven’t agreed to it either.”

      Eren yawned, raising his arms above his head.

     “Tired kid? I don’t blame you, you should go clock in for the night.” Levi looked at the clock, it was only four-thirty but he wanted Eren to rest.

     Eren nodded his head. “So will I be staying in that room that I woke up in?”

      “It's either that one or the one to the right of that, those are the two spare rooms we have. But they’re both the same, so I would prefer if you stay in that room so I don’t have to wash the sheets.”

      Eren nodded again standing up and walking over to the door, placing his hand on the door knob. “Thank you, Levi, it’s the first time in forever that I feel safe where I am.”

     “I’m glad you feel safe here kid, you should. We’ll protect you now, you’re a part of our family.” Eren nodded to Levi with a warm smile

     “Sleep well kid, see you tomorrow morning.”

     “You too.” And with that, Levi’s office door clicked shut and he was left alone.  Levi leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. He really hoped Eren would stay a long while, because he didn’t know what he was going to do if he left.

_Less than a day and I already feel like this for him, I’m done for._

      Levi let out a defeated laugh. “Done. For.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hope you all liked it :) The early chapters are all going to be very similar but once we pick up the pace it'll start to get more interesting, so I hope that you guys stick around until then just to see if it's something you can stick with. I'll be uploading again on Tuesday, until then :D


	4. I don't dance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im uploading this at 11:59 so technically its still Tuesday! Sorry it was so late, hope you like it! :)

     Levi sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the clock, it was 2:30 am. He swung his feet off of the bed and stood up making his way out to the kitchen, but on his way noticed that Eren’s room door was open, and the lights were on. Levi thought about knocking or just walking in to see what was going on, but he decided against it.

     Levi made his way into the kitchen and looked through the fridge. “Tch. We don’t have anything here; I’ll have to do a grocery run tomorrow. Duties like getting groceries and such were supposed to be taken by people in turns, but Levi knew that if he left it to anyone else it would never be done, so he took care of those things alone. Levi got a glass of water and made his way back towards his room. As Levi passed Eren’s room again, he heard a faint humming.

_Ugh, I guess I’ll see what the brats up to_

Levi peered through the crack in the door and what he saw was breathtaking. Eren was dancing, beautifully so. He spun around the room, stepping and twirling as he went. He was humming some song, Levi didn’t know what song it was but it was soft and had such a nice tune to it. Levi watched as Eren hummed and danced, his eyes closed all the while.

     _Well, you can’t just sit here and watch him dance, that’s creepy!_

     Levi moved back from the door and softly knocked. He heard Eren let out a little gasp inside, and footsteps as he made his way to the door. He opened it and immediately began to speak in a hushed voice.

     “I am so sorry Levi! I didn’t mean to wake you, I’ll stop what I was doing right now, you won't have to worry about it happening again, I promise!”

     “You didn’t wake me up brat, I just woke up. I heard you humming and so I decided to see what you were doing.”

     Eren’s eyes went wide. “You didn’t see what I was doing, did you?!”

     “I may have seen a bit” Levi admitted. He internally died as Eren turned a brilliant shade of pink.

     _God, he is so fucking cute_

     “Oh my god.” Eren stood there, not knowing what to say.

     “You’re really good kid, where did you learn to dance like that?”

     Eren put on a small smile. “I learned from my mother. She was always dancing, whether she was cooking or doing laundry… If she was at home, she was dancing. Even in public sometimes.” Eren let out a little laugh at the memories. “I always watched her and eventually I just ended up joining her and we danced together. I loved it, I was the happiest I had ever been.” Eren let out another small laugh, this one brightening his smile a little.

     “I’m sorry kid, I didn’t mean to bring up your family again.”

     “No, it's fine! I need to remember them, they were all I had as a child, that’s all any child has, is their family. Just because they’re gone, doesn’t mean I can forget them. That’s why I still dance, in remembrance of my mother.”

     “That’s really nice Eren, It’s good that you have something like that to remember her by.” Levi smiled at Eren, who returned with that bright smile. “You are really good at it, it was breathtaking,”

     Eren turned an even darker shade of pink. “Agh, come one now! I’m not that good, I haven’t practiced in years. I just woke up and had the urge to dance.”

     “No you really are, I wish I could show you.”

     When Levi said that, Eren smirked. “Then why don’t you?” Eren took Levi’s wrist and dragged him into the room, placing Levi’s hand on his hip and his hand on his shoulder. Then he locked hands with Levi’s free hand and stood back straight. Levi didn’t know what Eren had done until he said, “Are you ready?”

     “Eren, I don’t dance!” Eren chuckled

     “Anyone can dance; you just need a teacher to show you how.”

     “Eren-“

     “Shh, lets begin” Eren took a step and dragged Levi with him, he began dragging Levi around the room. After a few moments, Levi started to get the hand of it and began to move on his own. He kept stepping on Eren’s feet and every time he did, he began to blush brighter than before, but Eren only laughed as he did that, so he assumed it wasn’t bothering him. After another minute or two, Levi got the hang of it. He followed Eren on his own and he had stopped stepping on his feet, for the most part. He would nip a toe every now and then but besides that he was doing well.

     “See? And you said you couldn’t dance.” Eren was smirking again now, taking a break from his humming.

     “Yeah, only with you helping me the entire time.”

     “No one starts something and is perfect Levi, everyone needs some sort of teacher.”

     Eren broke his and Levi’s pattern of spins and steps to make them do a quick spin before dipping Levi, Levi’s eyes open wide as he did so. Eren chuckled again and brought him back up. “I should probably be getting back to bed, I’m still quite tired.”

     “Yeah me too, I have to get up and go get groceries tomorrow. We have almost nothing here.” Levi pulled away from Eren and took a step towards the door, yawning as he did so.

     “Could I come along? I haven’t been out in forever.”

     “Of course. I’ll come wake you up tomorrow morning, I want to be back by the time everyone is awake so that would be around ten. That means we have to leave about twenty-five after nine, you okay with that?” Eren nodded.

     Alright kid, sleep well. And thank you for that, it was fun.”

      “Anytime,” Eren smiled at Levi. “good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Some Ereri bonding, I wonder if anything is going to happen at the grocery store? Who knows. :) Hope you all liked it and I'll see you guys Saturday


	5. Next!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Sorry for no not uploading on Saturday, but if you follow me on Instagram (@yaoi_fanboy_scrub) You would know that I will not be posting on Saturdays anymore. I feel like took on to much by having to post 2 times a week. It was forcing me to write when I didn't want to and in turn that made it not as good as it could be. Therefore, I wanted to cut back. So, I'll let you get reading and I'll see you all at the end of the chapter. Hopefully :p
> 
> (PS. Some possible triggers? I don't know what triggers people anymore, so I'll just in case. There is talk about death, and wanting to die in this chapter. So yeah, if you don;t like that, I suggest not reading it.)

     “Eren. Eren, wake up” Eren opened his eyes to look at a man. It took a minute for him to remember where he was.

     “Levi?” Eren sat up and rubbed his eyes, still tired.

     “Yeah it's me, you asked me to get you up to come grocery shopping with me? You still want to come?”

“Yeah, just let me get dressed.”

     “Alright.” Levi closed Eren’s door behind him and headed out to the lounge. No one else was up yet, which was good.

     Eren stepped out in a pair of gray joggers that were slightly too small and a hoodie that seemed to fit well enough. All of the guys threw in an article of clothing or two for Eren until they could get him some clothes of his own. Those were Levi’s pants.

     “I’m all set.” Eren walked over and placed his hands on the back of the sofa, looking down on Levi.

     “Alright well let’s go, like I said, I want to get back before anyone else wakes up.” Levi stood up and made his way out to the garage, Eren following behind him. Levi climbed into the driver’s seat and Eren hopped into the passenger seat.

     “It’s been so long since I’ve been in a vehicle where I’m not tied up in the trunk.” Eren let out a little laugh, he tried to make a joke out of it but Levi knew by the look on his face he was serious.

     Levi just nodded and turned the key in the ignition. He opened the glove box and took out the remote to open the garage door and pulled out of the garage, closing the door behind them.

    The ride was quiet for the most part. Eren just looked out the window, looking the people that went by. After about ten minutes they pulled into the parking lot.

     Eren and Levi climbed out of the truck and made their way across the parking lot to the grocery store. They were just at the front door when Eren spoke.

     “Uh, Levi? Could we give that man some money?” Levi looked to his right to see what seemed to be a homeless man, he was holding a cardboard sign and asking people walking by for change.

     “If you want to help him, we’ll go in and buy him a bottle of water and something to eat. I don’t want to give him any money, I don’t know what he would do with it.” Eren nodded and they made their way inside the store.

     Levi and Eren walked back and forth up the isles, adding things to the cart as they went. After about twenty minutes they were finished and lined up at the checkout. As Levi loaded the items up on the conveyor belt, Eren opened one of the fridges they had up at the checkout and got a bottle of water, and took a chocolate bar off a shelf and added them to the pile. Eren helped Levi carry the groceries out, and when they got outside he walked over to the man, Levi stayed back. Levi couldn’t hear what Eren said, but Levi saw Eren hand him the water and chocolate bar and the man smiled and thanked him. Eren bent down and have him a quick hug before making his way back to Levi, they both headed back towards the truck.

     “That was really nice of you Eren,” Levi said as they climbed into the truck, groceries in the back.

     “Yeah, I feel like I owe it to people to do that sort of thing. That’s a horrible way of explaining it, but you know what I mean. It was only a couple of days ago I was in that horrid situation, and it only took a few people to end that for me. A simple, kind act that made my life infinitely better. So if I could do something to make someone else feel the same wat I would be more than happy.” Levi sat for a moment.

     “I wouldn’t call breaking into a gang's compound a ‘simple, kind act’, but sure.

     Eren chuckled. “That’s what you heard out of all of that?”

     “No I heard all of it, It’s a good way to think Eren. If everyone thought like you, this world wouldn’t be such a troubling place.” Eren nodded.

     Levi started up the truck finally, backing out and began the drive back to HQ.

 

     When Eren and Levi entered, Jean was standing up in the kitchen, hanging off the fridge door. He turned around to see the two entering.

     “Oh thank fuck! There was nothing to eat here, I was afraid I was going to starve.”

     “Wouldn’t that be a shame,” Levi said turning his back to Jean, beginning to put away everything.

     “Shut up!” Eren smiled at the two bickering. By now, Mikasa had made her way out and plopped herself on the couch, Marco limping out not too long after.

     “What’s wrong Marco? Why are you limping?” Eren sat on the barstool, looking to Marco for a response.

     Marco blushed. “Oh, umm. You see-“

     “Jean likes it rough,” Levi said not turning around, still placing packets and bags in the cupboards.

     “LEVI!” Marco was now a blushing mess, he covered his face and made his way over to the sofa, sitting on the opposite side from Mikasa. Jean and Mikasa snickered at Levi’s comment

     “That I do.” Jean placed his slightly burnt toast on a piece of paper towel and made his way over the loveseat, patting for Marco to join him.

     “Nuh-uh. You can sit by yourself after that” Marco’s hands still raised covering his face.

     “Ahh, come on babe! Don’t be like that! Levi said it, not me!”

     “You still went along with it! And added that little comment of your own.”

     “Ugh, Mikasa switch places with me.” Mikasa rolled her eyes and stood up swapping with Jean. Jean now cuddling into Marco’s side. Marco cuddled back after a moment.

     “Hey Eren, do you want something to eat?” Levi asked, back still to the group. “Eren?” Levi turned around and saw that Eren wasn’t there. “Where did Eren go?”

     “I don’t know. I hadn’t even realized he had left” Jean yawned.

     Levi walked over to the hallway, looking down it. Eren’s room light was on. Levi crept over to the door, and knocked on the doorframe, peeking in around it.

     Eren looked up. “Hi, Levi.” And then he lowered his head again.

     “What’s wrong Eren? We can talk about it if you want to.”

     “Yeah, it's…” Levi took that as an invitation and came in to sit on the bed next to Eren. “Its just what you said. It just made me think about my life. I’ve had to deal with some pretty fucking disgusting people,” Eren winced at the memories, “and some of the things they did to me was almost unbearable. I can’t remember how many times I asked for death, cause anything else would better than that. Then being marked and taken by others, who you don’t know, them screaming orders at you the entire time.” Eren was crying now. Levi just sat and listened. “To be sore and hungry, not have eaten in days! Wondering what man is going to walk in to take his turn next!” Eren voice rose a little as he said this, before he broke down sobbing, leaning over himself and burying his face in his hands. Levi hugged him, pulling Eren into his side. After a few minutes the crying slowed a little, sobs less frequent, and then it stopped. “I’m sorry.” Eren sat up rubbing his eyes.

      “No, I’m sorry. I should have thought before I said that.” Levi smiled sympathetically at Eren. “Eren, no doubt it's going to take a while to get over that, no one can blame you. So I hope you know that everyone here is here for you. We’re here if you want to talk if you need help, and we’ll be here to protect you.

    Eren gave a little smile. “Thanks, Levi, it means a lot.”

     “I have an idea, how about we head into the mall and get you some clothes, get my your mind off things.”

     “That would be nice. I would like a pair of pants that don’t cut off circulation to my legs every time I bend them.”

     “I know, I’m short, I’m sorry.” Levi huffed, there wasn’t any actual annoyance or anger in it.

     That big smile finally came back across Eren’s face; Levi had missed it the little while it was gone. “That’s not what I meant. I’m thankful that you would even consider loaning me clothing Levi. And besides, I like your height.” Levi raised his eyebrows at that.

     “And do we now? And why is that?”

     “I don’t know, I just like it.”

      Levi smirked. “Alright, well let’s get going. Eren and Levi returned to the lounge. “Oh, Eren you can head out to the truck, I just want to grab my jacket from my room.” Eren nodded and went out to the garage. Levi didn’t actually want to get his jacket, he wanted to let  everyone know what had just happened and to be careful what they say around Eren for now, especially Jean. Everyone nodded in agreeance.

     “Marko scrunched up his face, “Poor thing. I can’t imagine.” He shook it his head.

     Levi made his way out to the truck and then he and Eren made their way to the mall for a shopping day. Levi would do whatever he could to help Eren. To make him feel like a person again, and not some affordable item.

     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So we got to a tiny bit MarcoxJean and some of Eren's story. I had someone comment last time suggesting that it would probably make sense for Eren to be a little more troubled with his not so distant past. Which I agree with 100% and i really tried to make that apparent in this chapter, so I thank that person. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and I hope everyone has a good week! See you all again Tuesday!


	6. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some more relationship building, I know it's getting a little boring but we get some action in next chapter. And when I mean action, I mean fighting, not that other kind of action I'm sure some of you were thinking about ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Anyway, hope you enjoy!

     Eren slowly opened his eyes, why was he vibrating. Suddenly he was tossed to the side and thrown into the wall. He realized his hands were bound when he couldn’t catch himself.

_What happened_

Eren’s eyes welled up with tears and his heart started to beat so loudly, it was all he could hear.

      _Where’s Levi?! What happened?!_

     Eren’s heart began to beat even harder, he couldn’t breath, he couldn’t move. Without warning, a bright light poured into the room, blinding Eren. Eren took in his surroundings, he was in the back of a truck. It looked large enough to be a moving van. He was only in his underwear. A man emerged from the light, he wore a leather jacket that was zipped up and a pair of jeans, he had a handkerchief over his face, eyes only visible. He walked towards Eren with a ball gag and a blindfold and… A collar.

     _Not again. No, no, no, please not again!_

Eren began to violently shake, he pulled with all his might, he couldn’t break the binds. The man kept coming closer.

     _God, not again. Levi, please help me. Levi_

Eren opened his mouth to call for Levi but nothing came out. He couldn’t make a sound. He tried screaming, screaming as loud as he could, but nothing came out. Eren started to sob, to cry and shout. He still heard nothing.

      “Eren!” Eren shot up, drenched in sweat and tears streaming down his face. He looked around, he was in his room, not in a truck. And there was a man next to him, but he wasn’t afraid of this one. Eren pulled Levi into a tight hug, sobbing into his chest. Eren opened his eyes for a second to see that Marco had also been there, he was seated off to the side.

     “Shhh, it’s okay. Everything’ okay.” Levi whispered quietly, his arms wrapped around Eren’s waist. Eren had his arms around Levi’s neck and was leaning off the bed which made him shorter than Levi. They sat like that for what seemed to be forever to Eren, but he couldn’t stop crying. Not after that. It was all too real, beyond scary. Levi stood up which made Eren begin to sob even harder.

     “It’s okay! It’s okay, move over.” Eren let go of Levi and scooted over. Levi took Eren’s pillow and sat it up against the backboard. Levi sat down and pulled Eren into a hug again. Eren rested his head on Levi’s side. After a while, he tried to speak.

     “I’m- I’m sorry, it…” Eren broke out into sobs again.

     “Shhh, it’s okay, it was just a dream. I’m here now.” Levi stroked Eren’s hair, cooing reassurance. Eventually, the crying stopped, and Eren’s breathing took a normal pace. He had fallen asleep. Levi smiled down at him.

    “I’m going to get back to bed, I guess you’re going to stay here?” Levi looked up, he had forgotten Marco was here.

     “Oh, uh, yes.” Levi whispered to Marco. Marco smiled and nodded getting up quietly and opening the door, shutting it behind him. Levi carefully sat up, putting the pillow back down on the bed and led down, careful not to disturb Eren. It wasn’t long after that he was asleep himself.

 

 

     When Eren awoke, he was warmer than usual. When did his bed become so comfy? Eren opened his eyes to see a grey shirt and looked up to see Levi. His eyes widened remembering last night, he sat up.

     “Good morning.” Eren turned to see Levi had awoken, he yawned and stretched out his arms.

     “Levi I am _so_ sorry about last night, I just had a really bad dream. Wait, why were you in my room? How did you know?”

     “You were screaming. When I woke up everyone was already out in the hallway. They told me about you when I asked and they said Marco had gone in. I poked my head in to see what was happening and Marco gestured me in. In between your screams you were calling for me. That’s when I woke you up if you can remember that.”

     “Yeah, I remember it. Thank you for staying with me.” Eren looked down at the floor, embarrassed to cause everyone so much trouble. “I’m sorry that I woke everyone up.”

     “Don’t worry about it. Everyone was more worried about you more than anything.” Eren nodded with a small smile. “Well, I’m going to go get changed and then get some breakfast. I’m making pancakes, you want any?”

    Eren quickly nodded, he hadn’t eaten since yesterday afternoon. Levi got up and headed back to his own room, pulling on a pair of joggers and a tank top. He wasn’t planning on going anywhere today. Levi went out to the lounge and gathered everything he would need for pancakes and started making them. Eren came out not too long after in some of his new clothes. He was wearing a pair of khaki’s and a grey striped [shirt](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/62/ca/c2/62cac2355917886c292cb8d69f153ff9.jpg)

_That hugged onto him so perfectly- Stop it, Levi!_

     Eren sat down on the sofa and began to flick through channels on the TV. Marco entered the room not too long after, sitting  on the loveseat wrapped in a blanket, eyes still half closed with sleep.

     “Good morning Levi, good morning Eren.” Marco yawned.

     “Good morning Marco, I am so sorry about last night. Thank you so much for coming to check on me.”

     “Eh, don’t worry about it. As long as you’re fine, I’m fine. I can deal with an hour less sleep for one night.” Marco smiled to Eren, Eren returning it. Levi placed the plate on the plate on the counter, it stacked high with pancakes.

     “Breakfast is served, boys.”

     “Yes, father.” Marco rolled his eyes with a little laugh.

     “Shut up, I’m not that old yet.”

     “You sound it.”

     “Wait, how old is Levi?” Eren turned to Marco a puzzled look on his face, but he was still smiling.

     “He will be turning thirty-two this December.”

     “Thirty-two?!” Eren’s jaw hit the floor. Marco chuckled and Levi rolled his eyes.

     “Yes kid, thirty-two. Almost old enough to be your father, ‘Is that a grey hair I see?’ Haha, I’ve heard it all before.”

     “That’s not at all what I was thinking, when I first met you I debated whether I was older than you or not. I hope I age as well as you do.”

     Levi hung his head. He had just spoken to the brat like he had when all the brat did was compliment him. Was that a compliment? Levi would take it as one.

     “Not to mention your height.” When Levi glared to Eren, Eren was already waiting with a smirk that made him go weak. Damn brat knew what he was doing. Marco laughed and put his hand on Eren’s shoulder.

     “Well Eren, Levi _must_ like you. If that was anyone else he would have their ass on the ground right now, normally with a line like ‘Look who’s taller now.’” Eren burst out into a small fit of laughter

     “Have you actually said that?! That’s amazing.”

      “I may have said it once… But that was because I had a long day that day and putting up with Jean on a good day is hell as it is. I don’t know how Marco puts up with him.” Marco had a small smile now.

     “He’s really sweet once you get past that annoying part of him. And even then, you learn to love that annoying part.”

     “Speak of the devil,” Levi announced Jean’s entrance to the room. His hair a mess, eyes squinted adjusting to the brightness.

    “Morning everyone.” Jean walked over and grabbed a plate from the cabinet and then sat next to Marco forking pancakes on to his plate. He gave Marco a quick kiss on the cheek before beginning to eat. It wasn’t long after that, that everyone began to file in. Levi left to head up to his office, leaving Eren with everyone else. Not that Eren minded, they were all very nice people. It was nice to get know everyone and see them all interact with each other. It was something he only recently got to experience. Levi came back down to the group and sat down.

     “Everyone,” the group quieted in a moment. “we have a job tomorrow. Just another basic compound run, there’s store owner who’s been harassed by the Titans recently so he want’s them cleared out.”

     “What’s the point in that?” Mikasa questioned “Clearing out the compound doesn’t mean anything. They’re only going to send more, and probably more and well armed than before.”

     “I don’t know and I don’t really care. We’re thinning the Titan’s numbers and getting paid, that’s all that really matters. Plus, it get’s us good publicity. Anyways, everyone be ready for tomorrow. We’ll be leaving around eight-thirty; it should be dark enough by then.” Everyone nodded and went back to their conversations. Levi stood and turned to go back to his office, but Eren called him back.

     “What’s happening with me while you guys are gone?”

     “I was assuming you would just stay here unless you uncomfortable with that. I’m not bringing you along but I have someone you could spend the time with while we’re gone.”

     “No that’s fine, I was just wondering. But who is this person out curiosity?”

     “Her name is Hange, she’s a doctor that work’s into the local clinic but she used to run in our line of work so me and her are acquainted. We like to stay away from Hospitals and such so whenever someone is injured, they’ll normally head over to Hanji to see if she can do anything.” Eren nodded.

     Levi turned and made his up to his office. For once, he wasn’t excited to go on a mission, because that meant he had to leave Eren. And that thought scared him, more than it should   

 

      

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got that second mission, ayyyyyyyy. I'm super excited to write some combat, cause the first chapter didn't really count. Hope everyone is doing well and enjoying the fic so far, I'm certainly enjoying writing it so if people actually like it that's just a bonus. Anyway, I'll be seeing you all on Instagram ;) (@yaoi_fanboy_scrub) and hopefully, I'll see all again next Tuesday. BYEEEE ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ
> 
> (Also, I've noticed that on chapters the notes from the previous chapter will be there as well. I'm not really sure why that's happening, so I apologize, just ignore it I guess?)


	7. Gunshot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am so sorry for this update being sooo late if you follow me on Instagram, which you should totally be doing :D (@yaoi_fanboy_scrub) then you would know that the chapter had been erased twice, both times being my fault. But none the less erased. But! It's here now and is a bit longer than my normal chapters so far, so enjoy!

     Levi stood at the kitchen counter peeling potatoes for supper. He and his squad had a mission in about two hours and he wanted to make sure everyone had a proper meal. For all anyone knew, it could be someone’s last. The squad and Eren were all sat on the couch and loveseat, everyone close, but not too cramped.

     “Ah, that’s right. Marco, could you call Hange and let her know we’re going on a mission tonight? I want here on standby in case anything happens.”

     “Of course.” Marco nodded and stood, walking over to the kitchen to take the phone of the receiver and make his way out to the corridor to get away from the chatter in the room. Levi began plating all the food as Marco entered back into the room. “Leviiiiiiiii.” Levi turned his head to see Marco with a large smile on his face, but it wasn’t a happy one.

     “What?”

     “So when I was talking to Hange, Eren sort of came up…”

     “Oh god Marco why? Why do you do this to me? And what about him?”

      “I’m sorry! We were just talking about our last mission and it slipped out. But yeah, she said she would be here in about an hour to meet him, when she gets off work.”

      Levi inhaled and wiped his face with the back of his hand. “Fine, but I hope she knows that I’m not feeding her. She can pick something up on the way.” Marco nervously laughed, still not knowing if he was off the hook or not. It’s not that Levi didn’t like Hange or anything, she saved multiple people in his squad, some a few times now. It was just that she had quite a, interesting personality. She was very… Expressive.

     “Alright everyone suppers up.” Everyone shuffled over to table, all sitting around eating like a big family. They were.

    “So, me and Sasha have been dating one year today.” Connie stated to the room.

     “Ahh, that’s amazing! Good for you guys!” Mikasa patted Sasha on the shoulder

     “Yes, congratulations!” Marco smiled to them both. They both said their thanks and went back to eating.

     “So Eren, yesterday I mentioned a woman named Hange,” Eren nodded. “Well, _Marco_ , ended bringing you up in their conversation so she said that she would come down to meet you. I imagine that she is going to stay with you while we’re gone.”

     “Oh, okay. I don’t mind company.” The room looked around at each other and lowered their heads, continuing to eat. Eren noticed this.

     “Umm, why did you all just do that?”

      “Well, you see,” Jean began. “Hange is a very… God, I don’t even know how to explain her. Levi?”

     “She’s… She’s Hange. That’s all there is to say.”

     “Okay…” Eren looked around, not knowing what else to say.

     Everyone finished and when Eren tried to help Levi clean up, Marco shooed him off telling him he would take care of it. Eren was thankful, he was super tired, the last thing he wanted to do was wash dishes.

     Eren sat on the couch watching T.V. Everyone had returned to their rooms to get suited up and what not.  

    “HELLLLLOOOOOO!” The front door across the room slammed open, making Eren jump. He looked over to see who he assumed (hoped) to be Hange who had just kicked their door open. “The Doc is in bitches!”

    Levi stepped into the doorway from the corridor wearing his green cloak. “Jesus Hange, do you have to be so fucking loud?”

    “Yes, I do!” Hange smiled at Levi who just scoffed and walked back to his room.

     “Wait! Levi! Aren’t you going to introduce us?!”

     “Psychopath meet Eren, Eren meet psychopath.” Levi called from his room.

     Hange squealed, running over to Eren on the couch. “Eren! It’s so nice to meet you! My name is Hange! I’m the squad's doctor, but I’m sure you knew that. But if you didn’t know that, I’m the squad's doctor. Wow, it's amazing to meet you! Levi hasn’t brought in a new squad member in so long! Is it interesting? Have you started training? Where did you come from? How old are you? Can I take a blood sample? Can I-”

     “Hange, stop asking questions! I’ll explain everything to you later. Leave Eren alone.” Levi called again from his room

     “Oooooooooooh! Well isn’t that interesting!? Levi is looking out for you, it normally takes a while for him to warm up to someone like that. I’ll keep that in mind.”

     Eren just saw, mouth gaping open still from all the questions. How could someone talk so fast without stuttering at least once?

     “Umm, yeah, nice to meet you.” Eren smiled awkwardly. Hange burst out into a fit of laughter.

      “And you’re funny! I’m glad you’re here Eren!”

     “Yeah, me too.”

Levi and his squad poured out of their rooms and all stood around the garage door. Levi began speaking to the group.

     “Alright everyone, you know the drill. It’s a basic sweep. We get in; take out who we can, and get out. Marco, Armin, I want you to bring your earpieces with you tonight. It’s not a large, but it’s bigger than the one we went to last night.” Armin and Marco nodded. “Alright, let’s get going, shall we?”

     The squad climbed into the vans while Levi said goodbye to Eren.

     “We shouldn’t be long Eren. We’ll be back as soon as we can. And remember Hange, no questions!”

     Hange rolled her eyes and laughed as Levi exited the room and climbed into the truck. Marco following their little system they had set up; gave Levi a thumbs up and Levi returned it. The garage door rolled open and the group was off.

 

 

They pulled up in a parking lot of an office building. Normally they wouldn’t park in such a public space, but Levi made the exception tonight. The group walked down the road in their cloaks, shrouded by the night. Levi stopped outside an apartment building a few minutes away from the Titan’s base.

     “Marco, I want you and your group to take to the rooftops here. Since this is a bigger base, there will most likely be patrols so if we are spotted, they’ll misjudge our strength.”

     “Right, come on guys.” Marco, Connie, and Sasha made their way up a fire escape on the apartment building and then they disappeared out of Levi’s view. Levi, Mikasa, Armin and Jean continued their way down the street. After a minute, they saw headlights coming up the road. Levi quickly ducked into an alleyway, the others quickly followed. The jeep rode by with its music blasting and the two guys in it bobbing their heads to the music. The Titan’s logo was sprayed onto the side of the jeep. Levi scoffed at them while Jean quietly laughed. Levi turned back out onto the main road.

     “You would think that when they’re looking for people, they would keep quiet.  Not be as loud as possible so people know to hide.” Levi quietly whispered, more to himself than the others.” Finally, the group came across the abandoned supermarket that had been turned into a base by the Titans. When people began fleeing from Trost because of the number of gangs increasing, a lot of stores and other buildings were left vacant. Levi looked around. It seemed that there were five guys outside. They were all huddled around a fire they had in a barrel closer to the door. The parking lot was empty so the group wouldn’t be able to sneak up on them. Levi thought for a moment.

     “Alright, there aren’t any windows out front. If we start a fight from here, we can bottleneck them from here. Once we start firing and take out those guys, people inside are surely going to be able to hear it and probably are going to come out to see what’s happening. Once people realize what’s going on, it could get messy. But by staying here, we stop them from just running out and charging us, we can keep them contained in the store by controlling their only exit.”

     Levi’s group nodded. Marco and his group climbed down from another fire escape, not a minute after. Levi explained the plan again but told them he wanted them out in the back, in case anyone tried to make their way through there. Both teams were good with that plan. Marco and his team took a road around the supermarket while Levi and his team got as close as they could without being seen. Armin had taken position on a nearby roof with his sniper, instructed to take a defensive stance, taking out anyone if they managed to get too close. Levi drew his two pistols, Mikasa and Jean taking out their AK’s.

     “Everyone ready?”

     “Fuck yeah, let’s get this over with!” Jean whispered

     “Well let’s go.” Levi took the first shot, hitting one of the men square in the chest. Mikasa and Jean opening fire on the group immediately after. They all went down without a problem, one was still alive though, trying to crawl away; his leg shot. Levi fired twice, this second bullet hitting its mark. By now, everyone inside who was sleeping was now awake, and those who were awake were now finding the commotion. The door slammed open, the glass having shattered long ago, the door was now covered in wood planks that rattled as it hit the concrete wall. They must have seen the group of their men who had been taken down from the angle they were on because Levi and his squad almost instantly heard angry shouting.

     Without warning, fire came from the doorway. The bullets pinging off the metal of that cart rack. Levi Jean and Mikasa crouched behind it for cover. They took turns poking their heads up to return fire, switching their pattern every two or three times to not make it obvious. Slowly but surely, the Titan’s went down. They weren’t the smartest bunch. They just ran out, firing barely even looking at where they were shooting.

     “Marco, how are things going back there?” Levi heard firing and shouts coming from the other end

     “Everything is going fine back here. There isn’t many, and we have decent cover behind a wall back here”

     “Okay that’s good, keep it up.” Levi went back to firing, after a minute there was shouting and the Titans began to retreat back inside the building.

     “Marco, they’re beginning to fall back out front, are they doing the same out back?”

     “Yeah, they all ran inside just a second ago.”

     “Alright, we’re taking the offensive. Armin, we’re going in. Watch out backs.”

     “Will do.” Levi and his group ran over to the side of the door, sliding up against it. Levi kicks the door in, gun ready. He and his team crept through the store, everything quiet.  Levi assumed that they were all inside one room, he didn’t know how to handle this situation. He didn’t have any grenades. They could try to out fire them but they were working with a doorway, which would be pretty small. That’s if they were in a smaller room as he assumed them to be. This is why he hated being forced to take the offensive. Most of the time he was running in blind, he didn’t know anything about the store layout beforehand. The group came to a door.

     “Marco, we’re at a door, we’re going to take a look inside.”

     “Alright, we’ll keep an eye ou- Fuck!” A gun shot echoed through the hallways and through Levi’s ear piece, followed by another.

     “Marco!? Everything alright?!” Jean sprinted off to where the sound of the gunshot came from with wide eyes.

     “I- I’m fine. I was hit in the shoulder. There was a guy hiding alone. Ow, fuck!”

     “Fuck. Everyone get out! I’m not dealing with this.” Levi and Mikasa ran out to the front door. Jean, Marco, Connie, and Sasha came around the side of the building, Marco gripping his right shoulder, his green cloak now soaked red around it. Armin ran over from his rooftop.

      The group ran back to the office building where they had parked their cars.  

   “Everyone Jean, you take the second van. Armin, call back to base and let Hange know that Marco got shot and we’ll be there in a few minutes.”

     “Yep.” Armin climbed into the back of Levi’s van and pulled out his phone. Everyone else piled in the two vans and pulled away.

 _____________________________________________________________________________________

 

When they got back to HQ, Hange was waiting outside. Jean hopped out and opened the door for Marco, Hange jogged over and took his good arm, pulling him inside, Jean following not too far behind.  Eren was outside with Hange, following them inside. Everyone else made their way in behind him.

 

     The group sat in the lounge discussing the mission and informing Eren on what had happened.

     “Do you think he’s going to be okay?” Eren asked, looking around to everyone.

     “I don’t know. He should be fine; it was only to the shoulder. It would be different if it was to the stomach or such.” Hange came out not too long after, pulling off her bloodied pair of latex gloves.

     “Everything’s fine. The bullet went clean through and it didn’t hit a major artery. I stitched him up, so he should rest for now.” Jean got up and walked past Hange to go see Marco with a quick “Thanks, Doc.”

     “I should get going, I have an early shift tomorrow.”

     “Yeah, thank you for this Hange. I don’t know what we would do without you.” Levi leaned against the stairwell doorframe as he spoke to her.

     “No problem Levi, it’s my job.”

     “Thank you for spending the night with me Hange, it was nice getting to know you.” Eren Smiled to Hange

     “No, thank you for the blood sample!”

     “Hange!” Levi glared at the woman, she cackling as he did so.

     “That’s my que, see you all later!” Hange jogged out the door, slamming the door behind her.

     “Well, I’m headed to bed. I’m assuming you’ll do the same, you look exhausted. Good night Levi, see you in the morning.

     “Night kid.” Eren was right, he was exhausted. Levi walked down to his room and changed into a pair of track pants and shed his shirt lying down on the bed.

     “This was the first injury we had in a while.” Levi whispered quietly to himself. He hoped it would be the last, at least for quite some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor baby Marco :( Just wanted to say that I know gunshot wounds aren't normally stitched but I put that in there for my own convenience. See you all gain Tuesday! :D Hope you enjoyed. (Also, there are probably a bunch of grammar errors in this chapter, more than usual. I didn't check it over as much as I normally do since I got it done so late. Hope you can Forgive me :) )


	8. Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's so good to be back! :D I have plenty to say but I'll save that for the end notes. Just a heads up, this is a really really really short chapter, I just wanted to get something up so I could update you guys on everything (Probably wouldn't even consider it a chapter XD) So get reading and be sure to read the end notes!

     Jean led next to Marco, buried in his side. He could hear the doors in the hallway closing as everyone retreated to their rooms for the night. Marco played with Jean’s hair with his good arm, his other shoulder wrapped in a bandage that awkwardly snaked around his arm. Jean raised his head and his hand to gently touch white fabric.

     “I’m sorry,” As quickly as he said that, Jean’s eyes welled up with tears. Marco’s eyes widened in shock, Jean was normally so happy. It was strange to see him crying. A soft smile crossed Marco’s face, gently pulling Jean as close as he could get, Jean burying his face into Marco’s side.

     “I don’t know why you’re saying sorry. We were in two different places, you had no way of knowing or helping. It was just the way things worked out, but I’m fine. Everything is fine, and you don’t need to worry.” Jean nodded and his crying slowly stopped. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

     “Sorry.” This time, a small laugh followed, Jean hated crying. It made him feel stupid, weak, but when it came to Marco? He just couldn’t help it. Marco was his greatest strength and his biggest weakness. Marco smiled at the laugh.

     “That’s the Jean I love to see.” Jean got a tissue from their dresser and wiped away the trails from the tears on his face. He then settled back on the bed, this time letting Marco cuddle into him, pulling him closer while being wary of his shoulder.

     “I love you, Marco.”

     “I love you too, Jean.”

 

 

 

     Levi awoke to the cold in his room, sitting up and swinging his feet of the bed. He got up and grabbed some clothes as he looked at the time, 6:37 AM. He made his way out the bathroom and started running the water for a shower. They only had one bathroom so it could get a little crazy sharing it between the eight of them, so Levi liked to get up early sometimes to save some hassle. Levi stood in the hot water for ten minutes before turning it off, drying himself in the shower and wrapping the towel around his waist before opening the bathroom door. It was still quiet; it didn’t seem that anyone else was awake yet. When Levi stepped into the lounge and could only smile at what he saw.

     “Eren?” Eren turned around from the counter, his face covered in flour. His mouth instantly dropped at the sight of Levi in a towel, Levi chuckled and took a seat on one of the stools. “What are you doing?”

     “I’m making breakfast. Well, trying to.” He smiled and let out a tiny laugh. There was flour everywhere, an egg was broken on the floor, and dishes everywhere. Levi would normally be angry but he could only laugh.

     “You know who how to cook?”

     “Not really, I got a recipe off of Hange last night and just went with it. ‘How hard can it be?’ Very.” The two laughed quietly. Levi got up and helped Eren make the waffles he was attempting to make. He wasn’t doing too bad on his own despite the mess. When they were done Levi laid a piece of tinfoil over the waffles and the two sat on the couch eating.

     “Levi.”

     “Yes?”

     “I want to join your team.” Both ceased eating. Levi’s lips parted slightly, not sure what to say. Not sure what he was thinking.

     “No.”

     “Hange mentioned it last night! About the training, about having a new member! I don’t want to sit around like a wounded animal having you all take care of me. I want to help you guys since you have helped me so much!”

     “Eren I appreciate you wanting to help but it’s simply not needed. It’s dangerous work that I don’t want you involved in.”

      “Levi-“

     “No Eren!”

     “Really, I think you should let him.” Jean walked out from Marco’s room which was pretty well both of theirs at this point. Marco trailed behind him.

     “Ugh, no one asked what you thought” Marco yawned and walked over to the cupboard to get a glass.

     “Levi, you train Eren or I walk.”

     “What the hell Marco, not you too!”

     “Eren is no different than any of us when we walked in. Someone who has nowhere to go and is looking for a family. And guess what? Families work together and help each other where they can. So, I’ll repeat myself. Either you train Eren, or I walk and take him in on my own. Although, I’m sure Jean would give us some company.”

     “Of course.” Jean smiling brightly at Marco.

     “Marco, you don’t have to say that, you’ll get in trouble.” Eren had stopped crying now and was slouched on the couch.

     “Get in trouble with who? Levi? He may give the orders on the field but here we’re all equal. We’re all human beings, he knows that.” Marco turned around to look to Levi. “So, what’s your decision?”

     “Well I guess I don’t have much of a choice, now do I?

     “No, you don’t.” Marco turned to Eren, smiling warmly. “Welcome to the team.”

.

                                                                                                               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? :D I love characters who are really nice and happy all the time but have this strength and confidence people wouldn't expect, so that's what I decided to do with Marco. We also see a very squishy side of Jean which I love the idea of as well, so I just had to write it in! This chapter was probably really awkward for you guys to read because it was awkward for me to write, I knew what I wanted to write, I just didn't know how to write it. Anyway, I hope that I can get this plot to be decent, It's going to be rough waters for a while but I think i can see a way to get us to calmer water :) Anway, I'll stop rambling. Updates will continue every 1-2 weeks, depending on when I have the time to write. Until next time.
> 
> (Also thank you guys so much for 3000 reads! I love all of you, especially those who left kudos and comment ;P <3)


	9. That's going to leave a mark!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another pretty short chapter but I guess by these standards, this one is pretty well the same length as all the others. But..... We have our first bit of smut in this chapter... I FELT SO AWKWARD WRITING IT! XD I'M JUST AFRAID THAT IT SUCKS BUT I DONT CARE, GO READ IT! See you all in the end notes :)

     Eren hit the ground for the fourth time in the past two minutes. “Levi could you ease up a bit, Jesus. I’m just starting.” Eren stood up rubbing his shoulder.

     “Well, when you’re out on the field no Titan is going to stop to let you catch your breath or let you catch up, or give you a second chance if you trip. Mess up and you die, this is where you will learn that.”

     “Right.” Eren stands back in position, hands in front of his face curled into tight fists. Levi raises an eyebrow, he had been expecting Eren to argue more or complain, as he had the previous four times. Levi swung at Eren, starting slow as he had before. Eren blocking his first few swings perfectly but as Levi sped up, Eren began to stagger and lost his footing once again. This time, he stands up immediately and prepares for Levi’s strikes again. Levi smiles, maybe Eren could learn. Covering his eyes, Levi looks to the sky.

“Stupid sun has to be so bright”

 

     “Are you sure Marco?” Jean holds himself over Marco, shirtless and gazing down at those beautiful eyes below him, and maybe a little of his perfect torso as well. Marco wraps his arms around Jean’s neck and pulls him to into a tender kiss, Jean sighing in bliss. Marco is the one to pull away first.

     “Yes Jean, I’m sure. I promise I’ll be fine, and if it does start to hurt I’ll let you know.”

     After a few seconds of pondering, Jean finally sighs with a, “Okay” carefully placing a hand on Marco’s still bandaged shoulder.

     Marco pulls Jean back into another kiss, this one more hot and needy. Jean moans and kisses Marco back, both getting lost in their lover’s tongue. Jean trails a hand down Marco’s fit torso making a soft red line as he does so. He stops when ends up feeling Marco’s erection through the fabric of his pants. Jean break’s there kissing for a moment to quickly free Marco of his joggers, tossing them to the side. Jean swings his leg back over Marco, positioning his hips over Marco’s. Jean brings his erection down hard on Marco’s, earning a sharp gasp from his freckled partner. Smirking Jean takes Marco’s mouth back in his own before doing it again and again. Marco break’s the kiss this time, rolling his head back, eyes closed, the sounds pouring out his mouth making Jean shiver. Jean trailed his lips down Marco’s throat, leaving behind hickeys and small red marks from his bites. Eventually Jean reaches Marco’s trapped length, threatening to break out of its confinement. Jean toys with it, dragging his tongue up and down the length, Marco moaning while he does so.

     “J-Jean, please… Please hurry.” Jean smiled wickedly, eyeing Marco.

     “What is that you want?”

     “Jean I may have a bad arm, but my other one works perfectly fine.” Jean chuckles and then lowers himself right next to Marco’s ear.

     “It’s fine. I know exactly what you want…” Marco shudders. Jean removes his boxers releasing his erection. Marco’s moans, staring at it intently. Jean gives one more playful tap to Marco’s now leaking length before removing his boxer briefs, allowing his erection to spring free. Jean still smiles as he reaches for the drawer to their bedside table, pulling out a condom and lube. Jean pours a generous amount of lube on his fingers and smears it outside Marco’s entrance before slipping a finger inside, earning a series of uncontrollable moans from Marco, making Jean more excited. Slowly Jean works in a second finger and then a third, Marco’s head flung back. Jean slides on the condom and strokes his length with lube. Marco feels Jean press against his entrance with his member, earning an embarrassingly loud moan from him, but he didn’t care.

      “I’m going in,” Marco’s eyes roll back into his head. Jean kisses him hungrily to try and silence his moans. Even though he loved them, he didn’t want the whole city knowing about what they were doing in the bedroom. Jean starts slow and caring, slowly picking up pace. The faster he goes; the louder Marco’s moans get. Marco’s vision blurs, his eyes began to tear up. He couldn’t speak if he wanted to at this point, he wasn’t capable of doing anything.

     “Jean, I’m coming!” Marco shot hot streaks of white over his chest as Jean made another hickey on his neck. Marco sat panting, a hand thrown over his face. Jean sped up and a few second’s later he was climaxing, riding it out. He fell on top of Marco when he was done, burying his face in his neck. Marco wrapped his arms around Jean’s neck, they both still coming down from their highs. Jean rolled over and looked up at the ceiling.

     “Well, this was a pretty good day.” Marco looked over to the clock sitting on the end table, it was only 12:37 in the afternoon.

     “Jean it’s not even noon yet,” Marco slapped Jean on the shoulder with his good arm playfully, laughing as he did so. Jean smirked and laughed too, pulling Marco into his side.

     “Well, that gives us time to make it even better.”

 

     Levi continues to swing, Eren has been able to block all of his swings and even counter some of them for the past three minutes straight. Eren’s breathing was harsh and rapid, sweat beading from his forehead. Levi stops swinging and holds up his hand.

     “Very good, take a break.” Eren nods eagerly making his way to the back door of the team’s base. Levi decided it would be a good idea to train Eren outside today. It would be softer landings whenever he fell and the sun would be another thing to challenge Eren, it was really hot today. Levi just caught a glimpse of Eren removing his shirt as he went inside, his weight had returned to him now and his body was fit. Levi couldn’t help but blush.

     _Look at me blushing like a damn school girl! Fuck off feelings!_

     Eren came back out with a glass of water, chest still bare. “It’s nice out here,” Eren says between sips of his water. Levi nodded. Although they were surrounded by buildings, most of them were abandoned so grass and flowers began to make their way up through the concrete and asphalt. There was a small area behind the base that was grass, to begin with, which is where Eren was being trained.  

     “Alright, come on, let's get back to it.” Eren nodded and took his place across from Levi again lowering himself to the same stance as before. This time, Levi began without warning, swinging fast and furiously at Eren. It didn’t seem to phase Eren at all, Eren actually smiling at Levi.

     “I knew you were going to do that at some point, try to surprise me.”

     “Shut up.” Levi swung faster, bringing his knee up. Eren noticed just in time to jump back and resume blocking when Levi brought his knee back down.

     “Try to hit me now,” Levi had to say it loudly for Eren to hear it over their breathing and movement.

      “What?”

      “Try to find time to hit me during my attacks.” Eren would attempt to swing at Levi after Levi swung at him, but would be to slow and have to get back in a defensive position before taking a hit form Levi. Five more minutes passed, Eren now breathing very heavily and Levi starting to lose his breath as well. Levi’s mind started to wander, along with his eyes. Eren’s body was toning up with him eating properly now and the workouts and training he had been doing. Levi started training with him only three days before, but Eren had been joining in on the squad's workouts almost since he got here, that being almost a month ago now. Had it really been that long? A month? Eren’s body moved so perfectly, the sun highlighting his features in the best way.

_God damn it Levi! If you were thinking like this out on a mission, you would more than likely be dead by now! You need to sto-_

     Levi’s thoughts were interrupted when he took a fist square in the face, him hitting the ground not a second after. Eren’s hands fly up to cover his mouth, eyes wide in shock.

      “Holy fuck, I am so sorry Levi! You told me to try and hit you, and, and… I am so sorry!” Levi was now a blushing mess. He not only was taken down so easily, but by the rookie at that. He lost focus while thinking about Eren and he was now paying the price.

      “It’s fine Eren, I just wasn’t paying attention there for a second, it was my fault. Good hit.” Eren extended a hand down to Levi who accepted it, cheeks growing redder by the second. “Trainings over for the day, you’re improving exceedingly well.” Levi strode into the base before Eren could see his face, he got to his room and closed the door. He flopped onto the bed, sighing into the sheets. This is how he knew for sure the way he felt about Eren. He was normally so calm and collected, focused. But he was the exact opposite around Eren, and he liked it, as much as he shouldn’t. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from his drawers and hit the showers.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dat smut doe.... x.x I hope it wasn't too bad, it was legit the first but of smut I have ever written. I have the idea for my next two fics, so I'm going to plan them out and start to write them soon, but you won't be seeing any of those until this one is finished. I can barely handle this one fic, let alone two or three X) Anyway, hope everyone is well and just a reminder if you're not to follow me on Instagram for updates on the fic and yaoi posts and things relatable! (@yaoi_fanboy_scrub) See you all later! :) Have a good weekend


	10. Hurry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm just going to say that a lot happens this chapter and it's not written very well, but I sort of intended it to be that way. All will be explained in the end chapter notes, so read away :)

     “Eren,”

     “Yes?”

     “You need to turn the safety off.” Eren turned the pistol in his hand on its side to see the switch on the side, and slid it over, the small painted red dot being replaced with a white one.

     “Thanks, Marco!” Eren smiled brightly at Marco, who could only laugh in response.

     “You're welcome kid,”

     “Hey! You’re a year younger than me!” Marco smirked and walked back inside as Eren began taking shots at some targets Marco had set up. Levi had finally allowed him to began training with different kinds of guns to see what he liked best, he started with a pistol.

     Marco walked past Jean and Connie in the lounge watching a football game, making his way up the stairwell and down the hallway to Levi’s office. He knocked.

     “Come in.” Marco stepped in and closed the door behind him, Levi sat in his chair spinning a pen around his fingers.

     “Levi, I’ve held out long enough, I have to ask!” Marco smirked and leaned over in his chair, to stare directly at Levi’s eyes. “What are your thoughts on Eren?” As he said that his smirk grew even wider. Levi rolled his eyes. “I think I pretty good idea, considering its painfully obvious but I want to hear it all from you.”

     “Marco, why do you need to have this conversation? I don’t think its any of your business.”

     “It’s nothing but my business! I care about you so in turn, you give me all the details about your life!”

     “What the fuck, we never agreed on that.”

     “You didn’t need to, it’s a rule.”

     “According to who!?”

     “Levi.”

     “What, Marco?”

     “Turn around!” Levi obeyed and turned around and his heart dropped. Three armored trucks were coming down the street, right towards them. On them; the Titan’s logo of a large set of teeth grinning, spray painted on the beige truck.

     “Marco, go tell everyone to get ready for evacuation! Now!” Before Marco could respond, shouting and screaming came from downstairs. Marco’s eyes widened.

     “Eren was outside! Outback!” Levi’s heart went through the floor. He through his drawer open, grabbed his pistols, and ran out his office door. Levi wasn’t prepared for what he saw. Eren was laying on the floor, hand clutched to his stomach, clothes now stained red. He was groaning in what seem to be agonizing pain and breathing heavily, but Levi let out a sigh of relief as he ran to his side. At least he was alive. Jean was sat next to him applying pressure to the wound, the others stood watch at the windows and door, guns ready.

     “What happened!?” Levi took Jean’s place so he could retrieve his gun.

     “I-I was out back practicing, when, _shit_!” Eren placed his hand over Levi’s pushing more, his face distorting in pain.

     “It doesn’t matter what happened! We need to get Eren to the hospital now or he’ll bleed out in half an hour, and that’s at best!” Levi spoke to everyone now in a loud voice, trying to sound calm, but it failed him and cracked midway through. He was afraid. Afraid of losing the one thing he would never be able to afford, because it was the one thing you couldn’t put a price on.

     “Well, how the hell are we going to get out!? The bastards are out front in their trucks and if they’re smart, they would send more people out back!”

     “We’ll have to chance it! Jean and Connie, you guys help Eren. Me and the others will cover you. We’re going to head for that building just behind ours, it’s big and there’s that plank on top that we can use to get to the next building over. I’ll call Hange and get her to pick us up on Maria street.” Everyone nods, even if they weren’t listening. Connie grabs scissors off the counter and glides them through a thin blanket that was sitting on the couch, quickly tying it around Eren’s stomach to help the bleeding. Then Connie and Jean slowly raised Eren to his feet, taking an arm each around their shoulders to take most of his weight.

     “Ready?” Everyone gave a nod or a ‘mhmm’. “Go!” Levi through the door open and opened fire on the 3 thugs standing outside. He got two but the third was fast enough to take cover behind a picnic table that was outside. While he was ducked down, Marco sprinted up to the table and leaned around it, firing a quick few shots into him, bringing him down. The group began their way to the building, the back door was farther away than the windows, but Levi didn’t want to strain Eren more than he had to. But then again, he needed to get to the hospital as soon as he could…

     “There they are! Bring the trucks around back!” The group had been spotted by one of the Titan’s.

     “Fuck! Eren you’re going to have to try and go through the window. Marco, you hop in first and help Eren over. Everyone else, cover them until we can get Eren over!” Marco vaulted over the windowsill and extended both arms for Eren, wincing at his own injury. Eren was getting paler by the second but still had the energy to climb over, but he wasn’t looking good. The trucks came into view now, men poking out of the windows and tops, guns at the ready. Everyone jumped into the building and made their way up the multiple flights of stairs out onto the roof of the building. The group could hear shouting coming from the floors below, so they didn’t waster anytime crossing over the plank laid out across the rooftops. Everyone quickly descended down the stairs and broke out through the doors. Hange, their lord, and savior was waiting outside with an ambulance. The group carefully but quickly placed Eren on the stretcher they had waiting and the two drivers hoisted him up into the vehicle.

     “Alright, everyone else climb into my van, quickly!”

     “I’m going with Eren!” Hange smiled sympathetically at Levi, eyes full of pity.

     “Of course doll, we’ll see you at the hospital.”

     Levi hoisted himself into the ambulance and clutched Eren’s hand. He was still awake but had lost a lot of blood.

     “Is everyone okay Levi?” Eren asked in a hushed voice, eyes growing heavy.

     “Yes everyone’s fine Eren. You have to stay with me, stay awake.”

     “But I’m tired,” Eren whined, smirking at Levi. Levi smirked right back. Levi looked out the small window in the back of the ambulance, the Titan’s rushing out of the door onto the street were just a speck in the distance now. His squad was safe, and the ambulance driver says that they got Eren just in time, and they should be at the hospital soon to take care of him. Levi looked down as Eren’s hand grasped his, his eyes following up his arm to his pale face.

     “Thank you.”

     “No, thank you.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guys! As you can see things escalated very very quickly, and everything was resolved very very quickly. I'm not going to keep it from you guys because you should know. I'm going to be "ending" this fic within the next few chapters, maybe even the next two. Let me explain. (If you follow me on Instagram you would have heard something similar to this before) When I started this fic, it wasn't the idea that got me interested, it was just me wanting to start a fic. I had wanted to write for so long, when I finally decided I would put the time into it, I just rushed into it. Therefore, I'm going to be "ending" this fic as I said, in a way that I will easily be able to pick it back up later when I have some more ideas for it. While I did get a plot figured out, there were a lot of holes, even more so than what I have written so far. But! The day I post the "final" chapter of this fic, I will have the first chapter of my next fic which I am so excited to write, and I will have all the plot, characters, struggles, EVERYTHING planned beforehand so I don't end up repeating all of the same mistakes I made with this fic. Anyways guys, I hope you enjoyed as usual and I'll see you next time


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! This is the "final" chapter guys! As much as I love this fic, I'm glad that I'll be able to take a break from it so I can get some ideas :) Anyway, get reading and I'll see you in the end notes.

Levi rolled Eren down the hallway in his wheelchair, humming quietly to himself and Eren.

               “Hey, that’s the song my mom used to sing.” Eren craned his neck around to smile at Levi, smiling back with a nod.

               “It’s been stuck in my head ever since I heard you humming it that night.” Eren began to hum along with him, the two pausing in front of the hospital elevator, Levi pushed the button.

               “So what’s the plan now? We can’t go back; the Titan’s know about that base now.” Levi chuckled

               “Relax Eren. You’re just getting out from a week in the hospital. Let me worry about that stuff, you just rest.” Eren paused, his face confused.

               “What do you mean, ‘don’t worry’? We don’t have a place to stay, that seems like something I should be worrying about.”

               “We do have a place to stay.”

               “Where?”

               “You’ll see.” A ding sounded as the elevator doors opened and Levi rolled Eren in. Levi pressed the button to the first floor.

               “What about the cost of my treatment?”

               “Hange pulled some strings and worked it out, stop worrying!” Eren huffed and slouched down in his wheelchair. As much as he didn’t want to trouble Levi, he loved being rolled around everywhere. He only had it for another week, so he decided he might as well enjoy what time he had left with it. The doors opened with a ding, again, and Levi rolled Eren over to the receptionist to check him out. Levi pushed Eren out into the parking lot and made their way over to one of the black jeeps.

               “Does Marco and everyone else have the other one?” Eren questioned as he laid his head back on the headrest.

               “Yeah, Marco and Jean took it for the time being.”

               “Will you tell me where we’re going yet?”

               “Nope!”

               “Well, wake me up when we get there.” Eren fell asleep not too long after to the hum of the road passing beneath them.

 

 

               “Eren… Eren, wake up.” Eren opened his eyes to a dark wall, there were cars parked on either side of the jeep. 

               “Where are we? You have to answer me now, we’re here!”

               “This is the underground parking to the apartment complex that we now live in.” Eren could just make out the smile on Levi’s face from the yellow light that came through the back window.

               “You got us an apartment? I wasn’t expecting that, but I like it.” Eren smiled softly back at Levi.

               “Well, that’s good.” Levi truthfully got him and Eren and apartment each, but if Eren liked the idea of living with him still he wouldn’t bring up. Levi got out of the jeep and got Eren’s wheelchair out of the back, rolling it around the passenger side door, helping Eren down into it. The two made their way across the dimly lit parking lot to yet another set of elevator doors. After a minute the pair were in front of their apartment door, number 25.  Levi unlocked with a click and let Eren have the honors of opening the door to their new home. Levi pushed Eren into the kitchen which was connected to their Livingroom, a hallway to the right that led to two bedrooms and a bathroom. The two sat examining their new home for a second before Levi picked Eren up bridal style and carried him over to the couch, carefully setting him down.

               “You asked earlier, ‘What’s the plan?’ The gangs agreed that we’re all going to lay low for a little, live normal lives for a bit.” Levi waited for a response but didn’t get one. Eren was asleep again. Levi smiled down at him, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead before wrapping Eren in a blanket and lying down next to him. As much as Levi hated the thought of working a normal job again, he was happy to be safe with the man he loved and was excited to see what the future would bring.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes I guess you could call it part one of Affordable! This chapter is even shorter than normal but to be honest I really just wanted to conclude this, so i apologize so much! I thought that was a good spot to leave off because you guys aren't really left with many cliffhangers, and It gives me a lot of directions I could go with in writing part two. I'm excited for all the ideas that i have for this fic in the not so distant future and am super excited about my other upcoming projects, so I would love if you would stick around to check out those, ad if not, I have to thank you now for reading Affordable. It means so much that I can write a story online and actually have people enjoy it and want to know what happens next, even if it's only a few of you. I will have chapter 1 of my next fic up over the next two days, so I hope you can look forward to that :) Thank you all again, and I'll see you later


	12. UPDATE ON WRITING

May  8th, 2017

 

Hello, everyone!

 

It's been so long since I've posted anything on here, it pretty crazy. I'll start off with an apology, and I ask you to hear me out, but this isn't a new chapter of Affordable (Obviously) The reason I'm back here today is to ask a favor to you guys, and that's going to be getting your opinion on my next project. I asked my Instagram, that some of you may follow (yaoi_fanboy_scrub) but I got very few responses and I really want to get some opinions on it before I really get into it, because as you'll soon see, it will heavily affect the ENTIRE plot! So! To give a brief summary and a bit of a sneak peak I guess, my next fic I'm planning is going to not only be a Zombie apocalypse fic, which I have read so many ereri zombie fics today and have fallen in love with them, but also an Alpha/Omega universe. I personally haven't seen any of these around, maybe you have? If so let me know? But yeah, I'm really excited for it. If you think that sounds really chaotic for one fic, you're not wrong, but I feel I have it set up (so far) in a way that it is "realistic" and a concept that's easy to grasp.

 

NOW. QUESTION TIME! A lot of you may turn your heads to this considering the normal... "standards" for an Alpha/Omega universe, but I've really played around with the idea and I really enjoy it. And that's going to be to bring in polyamorous relationships into the Alpha/Omega AU. I know a lot of people like the Alpha/Omega AU for the concept of an eternal bond and a **pair** and their everlasting love, but again, I feel I have a reasonable way to work that into the plot and universe as a whole. 

 

I almost want to post the first chapter to give you guys an idea of the situation my little world is going to be in so you can make a better decision with better judgment, but I'll have to see. And for those wondering, since it will influence the decision of some of you, the polyamorous relationship would be Eren/Levi/Erwin. I've been reading a lot of those fics lately and upon starting a new one I really couldn't turn away the idea of it, even with what I had already taken on. So I'll apologize again dearly to those who came back expecting Affordable, but I know a lot more of you are subscribed to the fic itself rather than me as the author, so I figured this would be the best way to grab as many of you as possible (in the nicest way possible :D)

 

Any feedback would be wonderful! I don't have any date set yet, and to be honest, I would say the fic is going to be at least another month or two before any word surfaces, but like I said I want this to be an enjoyable fic, not one that people are going to crap out on the fic because of a poor decision on my part. Thak you for anyone who stuck around this long! And I hope to see all of you again upon release! And hopefully, sooner rather than later! Until then!

 

-Transparent


End file.
